Lets go camping! NOT!
by LovableAsian
Summary: Bella is stuck camping for the summer. Stuck w/ Charlie, 2 hot guys who have a HUGE thing for Ms. Swan and their fathers. Leaving Edward upset and alone, they both have to cope without each other. A summer to remember? or a summer to regret? ;D
1. Stuck!

**Enjoy my new story!**

**-Frizzy **

**Disclaimer:**** Ms. Stephenie Meyer will and always own the Twilight charries!**

**Lets go camping! NOT!**

I gazed out the fog smeared windowsill. Depression inhaled and exhaled my body as I sighed continuously. Being away from Edward was really taking a toll on me. But how could I refuse Charlie? He wanted to spend more father-daughter time. I glanced over to him giving a weak smile, hiding my thoughts. Charlie still hadn't approved of him from the bad year I had previously when Edward left me. Gradually I think their bond is forming, how could he disapprove a man I love? Might as well try on my behalf. I constantly get scared that he'll leave me again. I know for a fact that I'm not good enough, no matter what he says. Doubting him hurts but how could I not when a plain girl like me is with a gorgeous guy like him. I slowly realized Charlie was waving his hand in my face. Immediately I snapped my head up to him.

"Bella, don't act like that" he said shaking his head.

I grunted leaning my chin into my hand, letting my silky brown hair flow out of the window, "Like what?" I asked with a bored tone.

"Like _he _is your oxygen, ever since we left you've been breathing abnormally and acting strange. A boy like him can't mean that much to you, Bells" he complained glancing between me and the road.

Sighing for the 50th time since we left I glared at him, "I am not abnormally breathing, I just miss him"

"For Christ Sakes, Bella its only been 2 hours since we left!" he yelled, now glaring at the road probably thinking this trip was a total mistake.

"Yeah but 2 plus 5 is 7 hours" I said smiling, trying to ease his tension.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Mmm absolutely nothing, just a distraction dear old daddy" I flashed a bright smile.

Charlie slowly cracked a smile, we both sat smiling and for once I thought maybe this trip wouldn't be that bad. The camping grounds we were driving to had a beautiful lake as its neighbor. I knew the only way I could really enjoy myself was to forget about Edward, at least for a couple of days.

_Yeah right, I can't do that, _I thought miserably. _Wow! I really am pathetic…_

With everything thats happened, I owed Charlie a lot. Most dads by now would've put their daughter in a re-hab center or forced them to a foreign country to keep away from their crazy adorably sexy hunky slightly psychotic boyfriend. I was afraid of screwing this up. I was more nervous and sad then afraid. Nervous because I knew my old childhood campy-camp buddies Daniel and Damien would be there. Since our fathers went way back and decided a reunion for everyone. I was sad because I didn't really leave on good terms with Edward, he was upset that I'd be spending over a month of my summer break with guys. My dad split us up before I could assure him that Daniel and Damien were safe and friendly guys who were like Jasper and Emmett to me. Then again, I had no right saying that as the truth of not seeing either guys since I was seven which I am now 17. Daniel was eight and would be 18 and Damian was nine and is now 19.

Luckily, Edward gave me a cell phone to use temporarily to talk to him on my trip. He insisted on me having it but me being me, I couldn't accept it. We promised to only talk whenever I wasn't around Charlie. A few more hours passed of driving and Charlie mumbling random things. As we drove, I noticed some cars pass then two trucks stay behind us.

I glanced into the rear view mirror out of boredom and saw a slightly familiar face driving the white truck behind us. He looked young, then a man almost as old as Charlie sat in the passenger's seat. A few minutes passed and I hadn't noticed that I was staring at the young man. The young man, of course, noticed. He grinned then stuck his tongue out at me, wagging it as he drove.

A confused expression scrunched up my face as I pulled my head back slightly staring at him then looked away shaking my head as a memory popped up into my head. _Didn't Damien use to do that to me whenever I'd beat him in volleyball?_ I wondered but wasn't positively sure.

The site of the spacious camp came into view, causing me to brighten my mood. Being cramped into a car full of things made me uncomfortable.

I quickly jumped out and stretched, hearing Charlie chuckle as he climbed out of the driver's seat, "Bella, can you help me unload?" he asked, opening the trunk.

As I walked to the back of the car, I noticed we weren't alone. Two other trucks suddenly parked a few feet away from us, the ones I saw that were behind us earlier. I watched the young man that wagged his tongue at me step out of the driver's seat, stretch then walk over to the other truck high fiving another dude.

Charlie once again snapped me out of my thoughts, "I was going to keep this a secret, Bells but-" he paused handing a cooler to me which I took but suddenly dropped from the weight, I couldn't help but stare at the guys. They were like God on a stick, but not comparable when it came to Edward. Both the guys laughed at me then turned back to unloading as well.

I blushed, mentally cursing to myself.

"Umm, Bells, like I was saying I was going to keep this a secret but I'm hoping that you fall for one of these young men, they're more healthier for you. Plus, I trust them more then-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Dad, let me put this so you'll understand and let the concept of me leaving Edward or Edward leaving me go" I dropped the things I was holding and gave him a stern look.

"Bella. Edward. Together. Forever. No. Bella. Leaving. No. Edward. Leaving. Edward. MINE. Bella. HIS!" I used hand motions, talking to him like he was a 5 year-old and paused very slowly between each word which caused me to laugh afterwards and pick up the things I dropped.

Charlie muttered a few words then smiled, "Just consider it"

"Not a chance" I confirmed smiling like an idiot, I was happy to make sure Charlie knew how serious Edward and I were.

After about a half an hour of unloading, Charlie finally walked over to the two trucks greeting his old pals. I stood behind him shyly, looking around the place pretending that I couldn't see the two guys or their two dads but I could feel them both intently staring at me which caused me to blush crimson.

The dads finally got over greeting each other, one of the old men wrapped me in a tight hug which did strangely remind me of Emmett, "Bella! Sweety! Look at you! You're so grown-up, a beautiful young lady now, aren't ya? Just so ya remember, I'm Uncle Andy" he said grinning, patting my back a few times and pulled away to examine me more.

Then the other old man came up and ruffled my hair wildly causing my eyes to bug out, my hair was messed up enough but he just made it worse, it caused all the guys to laugh though. Especially the two guys who were cracking up behind their dads. Charlie was standing proudly, glad that his old pals approved of me.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Such a beautiful lady now indeedy, I hope you remember my name" he gave me that you-better-know-my-name-look. Everyone went quiet for me to answer.

_Damn, c'mon Bella! Charlie told you their names! REMEMBER!_

"Uncle Chuck?" I asked, staring at his shirt that had his name on a patch saying "Chuck"

"Good girl!" he commented loudly, ruffling my hair and causing everyone to laugh again. I felt like a 7 year-old once again with the way they were treating me so far.

Charlie was talking to the two other boys then turned towards me and my "uncles".

"Bells, you remember these two also, right?" Charlie asked. With a silent grin on my face I nodded my head as one of them spoke up.

"What's my name then?" asked the guy that I saw earlier in the white truck who wagged his tongue at me, he took a few steps towards me, standing too close for comfort.

"Its Damien, and you're Daniel" I directed to the other guy. Both of them nodded and smirked, Daniel stood next to Damien. I looked around the campsite then back at our group.

"Bells, us men are going to set up the camp, you can hang for a bit" Charlie explained, starting to carry some things towards the picnic tables. I nodded my head and began to sneak away, I could still feel Damien's and Daniel's eyes on my back, those boys had serious staring problems. I quickly hid behind a tree and called up Edward. He picked up on first ring.

"Bella?" he asked. Just him saying my name made my heart race.

"I miss you so much" I blurted into the phone, causing him to chuckle on the other line.

"I miss you too, love"

"Is everything ok on your end?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, everyone is well except me"

"Why, what happened to you?"

"I feel empty, until you return I'll probably be feeling like this"

"I'm sorry, Edward. I promise I'll call you as much as I can"

"I would enjoy that very much, so tell me what's happened with you"

I talked fast, explaining everything that's happened so far. I knew Charlie would be looking for me soon so I didn't waste any minute talking to Edward. We laughed about some stuff, he made a few comments, we said "I love you" and "I miss you" more then 10 times before Charlie finally called my name and I had to end my call with Edward. I hurriedly jogged back to the campsite, seeing everything set up but the sun would set in about 2-3 hours.

"There you are, Bella. All the fathers are going to go fishing for a bit while you kids stay here, alright?" he commanded. I let out a soft groan, not wanting to be alone with two guys I haven't seen in forever.

"Bells, don't give me that, you can try re-connecting with them, right boys?" he asked firmly.

They both saluted him, "Yes sir!" both sitting down at a picnic table, munching on some chips. They motioned for me to sit across from them. I sighed, patting the cell phone in my pocket wanting to only talk to Edward. Once the fathers were gone the guys and me sat in awkward silence as they ate and I pretended to be interested in my surroundings which by now I was bored of since they vaguely reminded me of the forest near Forks and La Push.

"So, Isabella how-" Daniel started before I cut him off.

"Its Bella, I don't like people calling me by my first name" I explained examining them. They were attractive but not to the extent where I could get interested in one of them. Since my heart was with Edward, my heart had the function to check out hot guys and since I was missing that function these two looked like Mike and Eric to me.

"Ok, Bella. Do you have a boyfriend?" Daniel asked as he glanced over to Damien who was grinning. I nodded my head smiling.

"Oh really"

"Yes, really."

"How long?"

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"How long you two been together?"

"Almost a year" I said while taking a sip out of a juice box.

"Ahh, you guys had sex yet?" Damien cut in. I automatically spit all the liquids in my mouth at Damien, I blushed furiously as he sat there staring at me with an odd(WTF) expression. I coughed a little, choking for a few seconds then cleared my throat and gave an apologetic smile towards him.

"So, I'll take that as a no?" Damien asked, getting a wad of napkins and wiping the contents off his face. Daniel on the other hand couldn't stop laughing at us.

I sighed and shook my head, blushing more then I wanted, he shouldn't be asking this question anyways. The last thing I wanted was to explain to them why Edward and I couldn't get too intimate.

"Why not?" Damien asked slyly, taking another chip to eat, ignoring the fact that a girl just spit in his face.

"Because" I started.

"Because what?"

"Because its none of your business" I stated hotly, but I didn't sound as annoyed as I felt. I got over being sorry for spitting on him, he actually deserved it now. So far their first impression to me was very bad, they got too personal then I wanted.

"Youch! We got a feisty one here!" Damien said laughing, "I like feisty" he said winking while both me and Daniel rolled our eyes which caused us to laugh. Damien's hair was still wet with juice, so he looked goofy to me whenever he'd smirk.

"Make me mad enough, you'll wake up in a tree" I responded, winking at Damien with an evil glint in my eyes.

"You aint strong enough" he said in a cocky tone. I could tell right then he was one of those airhead jocks who thinks no one could ever beat them at anything. _Thats why hes such a poor loser, with the tongue thing he always did when we were kids. He'd only do it if he was mad at me for winning or was joking around._

"That's what you think" I flipped my hair, of course I was lying and I knew I couldn't lift him. I was weak enough in P.E.

"Do whatever ya want, as long as your hands touch me, I don't mind ending up in a tree" he began laughing hard, winking back at me. He truly was Uncle Randy's son by the way he talked.

Once again I rolled my eyes taking out my cell phone as I received a text message from Edward.

_I miss you…_

_Alice and everyone else got your number as well so they will be texting or calling. We're keeping a close eye on you, please slap your friend Damien next time he makes remarks like that. He's more disgusting then Mike Newton._

_-Edward_

I smiled brightly, texted back and looked up at the two who were watching me once again.

"Bella, we're going to go canoing after we're done here, want to come?" asked Daniel who was now eating a sandwich. I nodded my head and reached to grab some chips the same time Daniel was, our hands touched and I quickly pulled away blushing.

_Why am I blushing!? _I wondered.

Daniel offered the bag to me and I took it, extremely hungry from the car trip. We all started talking about school and our little stories and things going on in our lives. They were more interesting then I thought.

_I guess this trip won't be so bad…_

**ANDDDD the end of my first chapter. :D **

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes! **

**I'm going to start some new stories but I'll continue updating on all of them only if everyone continues to review! So PLEASE review!**


	2. Sky and lake

**Chapter two of "Lets go camping! NOT!" **

**Enjoy!**

**-Frizzy**

**Disclaimer: The almighty lucky Stephenie Meyer will and forever more own the twilight series characters.**

**Lake and Sky**

**-Bella's POV**

I stared at my reflection in the water, running my hand over the smooth wavy surface. A few guppies came up and nipped at my fingertips causing me to giggle then sit up straight.

Surprisingly, we were all silent. Damien was texting random girls while paddling. I feared he'd accidentally let go of the paddle and then we'd be screwed with only one paddle to get back with. I got up and sat next to him with a stern look and held out my hand signaling to give me the paddle. He scooted away from me smirking.

Daniel was grinning as well, I shook my hand twice asking for it again and he scooted more. I started getting frustrated and grabbed the tip of the paddle he was holding and tugged it from him, within a few seconds we were both standing up fighting for the paddle. Daniel sat with amusement in his eyes watching us fight. He might as well of had some popcorn while watching. I shoved him once, he shoved me harder. Me becoming over-competitive I grabbed his phone from his hand threatening to throw it over board.

"You wouldn't!" he said with a worried look.

"I could" I smiled wickedly.

"You should" Daniel jumped in laughing.

I faked dropped it then caught it.

"Alright, alright! You can have the paddle! I just need to keep my conversation up with Jessica, she's about to say yes or no to going out with me and-" he started saying but I cut him off by tossing his phone to the other side of the canoe where Daniel was causing him to jump across for it and in the process caused the whole canoe to tip over with all of us in it.

Underwater, my vision became blurry as I struggled to re-surface. The lake was deeper then I wanted it to be. The feeling of my lungs being crushed by the pressure of the water hurt immensely. I even drank some water in before I finally re-surfaced. I gasped, quickly trying to tip the canoe back. I sucked at swimming so I was having a lot of trouble, drowning and tipping weren't a good combination for one person. Daniel came up out of no where and started helping me. We both got it back up and climbed in breathing hard on the wooden floor. The canoe started tipping back and forth, we both looked up to see Damien trying to get in.

Daniel and I stood up in alarm yelling, "No!" but Damien, being the muscle-bound idiotic jerk he was, without thinking pulled onto the canoe's edge trying to climb in and made the canoe tip over once again. I felt myself getting light-headed and losing some feeling in my legs but I pushed all my effort into re-surfacing again. After another few minutes of gasping for air and getting the canoe over, all three of us climbed in at the same time and layed on the floor with our feet dangling off the side of the canoe.

"Bella, this is all your fault" Damien started but Daniel sat up fast, reached over me, and slapped his hand onto Damien's mouth before I could yell back at him.

"Not. A. word. This is your fault too! You could've waited and text Jessica back at camp but you just had to do it while paddling, you could've just handed the paddle to her and we wouldn't be soaking wet laying on the floor of a dirty wooden canoe" both Damien and I stared at Daniel surprised.

I regained my composture and smiled at him, "Thanks Daniel" he said all I needed to say.

"No prob." he replied between heavy breaths. We all sighed at the same time and for the first time I noticed it was already dark out. I stared up at the beautiful sky, I felt the other two doing exactly the same. The stars were twice as amazing then the ones in Forks. I felt like I was floating in space.

"Wow…" I commented smiling brightly.

"Yeah" Daniel added.

"J-j-j-ehh-sick-UH!" Damien hiccupped her name, staring at his phone that was dead with water dripping out. He was practically shivering all over causing all of us to laugh.

"You like her that much?" I asked glancing over at him. I was in the middle of them, their body warmth helped me dry a little faster then each other.

"Nope" he replied smiling at me.

"Then why are you making such a fuss over it?" I wondered, looking back up at the sky.

"Because she's hot" I rolled my eyes making him laugh.

"Hey, lets start heading back now before we freeze our butts off, our dads are probably looking for us now" Daniel spoke up. We all sat up then looked around the canoe.

"Where…" I started

"ARE THE FREAKIN PADDLES!" Damien finished what I was going to say in a more dramatic way. We started to panic then looked at each other.

"HELP!" Damien screamed towards our camp, we could see a fire and three figures around the fire. Surely they could hear us. One of them snapped their heads up and looked in our direction but looked back down at the fire.

We all screamed help like a billion times but none of them looked in our direction or payed any attention to the fact that their kids were missing. The only way to get their attention was to call their cell phone but Damien's phone died from the water and Daniel's and mine were back at the camp. We stopped trying after about a half an hour, noticing our canoe was slowly drifting to the other side of the lake. We decided either we just wait for our canoe to drift to the other side or wait for our fathers to realize how late it was and how long their kids have been gone.

"Great, this is just fantastic!" I yelled sarcastically. I was cold and stuck with two guys I barely knew, not to mention one of them was an idiot jerk.

We sat silent staring in different directions.

"I have an idea" the two looked over at me.

"I say, whoever here swims the fastest risks hypothermia and swims to shore and gets help for the other two" as I said this both me and Daniel were looking at Damien who was shaking his head slowly.

It was pretty much two against one so Damien had no choice but to go get help or we'd just shove him over board. We watched him swim till we couldn't see him anymore, losing sight of the shore about a half an hour ago.

"So Bella" Daniel started, smiling at me.

"So Daniel" I copied and smiled back.

"How was your day today?" he asked sarcastically, smiling bigger.

I smiled just as big as him, "Oh, you know the usual"

"The usual?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm a danger magnet and the fact that I almost drowned twice today files under that category" I explained to him, still smiling.

"I see and I'm assuming you're so use to danger that you're able to say that sentence all nonchalant?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Pretty much"

"And what danger have you encountered during the past two years you've lived in Forks?" he asked, leaning back on the canoe's sturdy wall causing it to tip back and forth forming ripples on the smooth surface of the water. I took a minute to notice how beautiful the lake and the sky were. Two identical worlds, yet so far apart from each other.

_Just like Edward and me _I thought sadly.

Our worlds would never clash together. No matter what, Edward has had his mind made up on him not changing me into his kind. He'd lecture me about how important my human life was, but I was too stubborn to understand why I couldn't be changed. I became even sadder as I examined the water of the lake more. I didn't want Edward to be the sky and I'd be the lake. The lake was only beautiful because of the reflection of the sky. Without the sky, the lake wouldn't even look beautiful. Soon, in the future the lake would dry up and die but the sky would be able to live on forever. All I wanted was to be part of the sky and live forever on with it…with Edward.

_Doesn't he want to live forever with me? _I wondered, becoming sadder and sadder by the minute.

**-Daniel's POV**

I examined Bella's actions all day. She wasn't like other girls. She was…different.

The way she reacted to her surroundings, and just how she was in general amazed me. I didn't want to sound conceited but most girls by now, boyfriend or not, was all over me and Damien but not Bella. She even showed how disgusted she was with Damien's flirting which I found amusing. I knew she wasn't the type you could charm easily. All I wanted now was to get to know her better without taking a I-want-to-be-more-then-a-friend interest in her.

I watched as she gazed at the water, its like my question brought up sad memories since she had a confused hurt look on her face. I wished I could just comfort her and tell her everything would be ok.

"Bella?" I asked, snapping her out of her daydream. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. Its only been a day and I felt I already got to see the many faces of Isabella Swan. I scooted closer to her and brought her face into my shoulder, exactly what I was fantasizing about a few seconds ago. _She's so…warm._

**-Bella's POV**

_Oh. My. Goodness! No, no, no what are you doing? Don't hug him back! Bella! _my mind argued with me but my body wasn't agreeing with it. I settled into his shoulder, needing the comfort. I now started wondering about my question, did Edward want to be with me forever? I'd have to call him later and ask. He probably is worried by now since I promised I'd call back soon.

As if my body finally gave in, I pulled away quickly from Daniel, swiping my hoodie sleeve across my eyes to wipe away the tears. _Its only been a day and I'm hugging guys behind Edward's back! I barely know Daniel too but its just something about him that I could trust._

"Bella, you know you can talk to me, right?" Daniel asked with an assuring look. So I did. I cut a lot of details out, like the Edward and his family being vampires but I re-worded everything into something more realistic. After about 20 minutes of talking I stopped.

"You know, you shouldn't be worrying about spending forever with your boyfriend"

"Why not, I'm in love with him so-" Daniel cut me off.

"Because, you have a whole life. How can you be so sure that you want to spend forever with him when you're so young right now, can you imagine all the things you could do in this world and how much of a life span we have to only do ¼ of those things" I understood what he was talking about, but if only he knew the _real_reason I had to "spend forever" with my boyfriend, with the fact that he was a vampire and could never die would've probably changed Daniel's mind and advice but I thanked him anyway, happy to sort of let all of it out. We both looked off in different directions, wondering why Damien was taking too long.

"I knew I should've went instead of him, he probably got lost on shore or forgot about us and started eating food" Daniel muttered shaking his head slowly with a look of regret on his face.

I laughed agreeing with him, "Oh well, we at least got to know each other better, right?"

"You're right, that is something I don't regret. Man, I could just imagine Damien's fat ass eating all the food right now and saying "Daniel and Bella who?" when our fathers ask him where we are" I began laughing really hard since I knew what he said was probably true judging Damien from first impressions. Daniel joined in with me. We both laughed for about a minute or so then settled down. My body was warm being next to Daniel, and the night wasn't as cold as I thought it would be. He looked up at the sky, lost in his own thoughts as was I.

I sighed, staring down at the water then back up to see Daniel's face, mainly his lips inching towards me…

**Daniel gots the hots or nots? Find out in next chapter! coming up soon! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Frizzy**

**and if you haven't read my other fanfic "Why do I have to be you?" check it out!**


	3. Someone save me!

**A/N : Sorry Its taken me awhile to update! But here is the next chapter! ENJOY! :D**

**-Frizzy**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Twilight characters. The great almighty Stephenie Meyer does!**

Someone save me

**-Bella's POV**

I stared in shock as his face came closer to mine. He stopped mid-way, opening his eyes then grinned wildly at me. 

"Dear old, Bella, c'mon now do I seem like the type to come on to a girl who is _taken_?" he asked, turning away from me and began laughing. I punched him in the shoulder, puffing up my cheeks in anger.

"Stop teasing me! We aren't kids anymore!" I complained, crossing my arms like a little girl.

**-Daniel's POV**

_Ahh. The look on her face was so worth that. She looks so cute when her cheeks are all red. Even funnier reaction when she's mad._

I patted her on the head, smiling for her to calm down. I planned to freak her out with a fake-kissing act. Worked out just as I hoped it would. She kept her gaze away from mine, I let out a sigh and turned in my seat awaiting Damien's arrival. A couple awkward minutes passed and it seemed Bella was still upset.

"You aren't still mad, are you?" I asked, peeking over at her with a hopeful grin.

She turned to look at me and shook her head, "No, I'm getting frustrated about the Damien situation though. Its been awhile. I'm just wondering wher-" she suddenly jumped up with a burst of energy causing the canoe to tip hard back and forth. We both grabbed each other's arms to steady ourselves, letting out a sigh of relief that we didn't tip again. The feel of her skin was amazingly soft. I wanted nothing but to run it up and down her arms and neck but stopped my sudden urge. She was pointing at the motor boat coming towards us but I secretly wished I could've stayed on the canoe alone with her for another hour or so.

_You're only friends. She has a boyfriend! _

**Back at the Cullen's home**

**-Edward's POV**

_Bella…why aren't you calling? Surely Charlie is off sleeping by now._

I paced back and forth in my spacious room, staring at my cell phone screen. I was getting more and more impatient by the minute. _Hold your ground man! Nothing has happened…everything will be fine, Bella is fine, you're fine, everything is fine. Just cool your big air-headed mind of yours. _Alice thought harshly, causing me to turn and glare at her.

"And how would you know that everything is fine?" I questioned, striding over to her.

"Because, I can see Bella, remember that big brother" Alice wagged her finger at me then hopped onto the black leather couch in my room. 

I shook my head disagreeing, if everything was alright she would have called by now. I looked at Alice with worried eyes, staring intently into hers. She avoided my gaze, pretending to be engulfed by the smoothness and texture of her hair, running her fingers through it over and over again. She probably would've started braiding it if her hair was as long as Rosalie's. I walked to the side of the room she was looking at but she quickly glanced away. From that small move I could automatically tell she was hiding something. I tapped into her thoughts.

_Lalala my hair is so pretty, yes it is! My hair is so pretty! Hmm hmm hmm_.

I continued staring at her, she was definitely hiding something if her thoughts were that shallow.

"Alice" I growled, low and firmly.

"What?" she asked innocently, still avoiding my gaze.

"What happened to my Bella?" 

"Nothing, absolutely nothing happened to _your_Bella"

"It does not seem like nothing" I stated flatly.

"It is nothing"

"Alice" I threatened again.

"Ok, well maybe…"

"Yes… go on" I urged her to continue, moving closer to her. I could feel my anger and patience reaching its point of explosion.

"Never mind…"

"Alice!"

"Ok fine, but she's fine, really. Everything is alright but.."

"But?" threatening her to continue or else.

"Edward… please just cal-"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN TILL YOU TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" I yelled, I was past my point of patience. I could feel my barriers of patience break the minute Alice began denying the truth involving Bella.

She squeeled, jumping up from the couch and sped to the door. In vampire speed I blocked her only exit.

"Tell ME!" I yelled again, cornering her.

"Bellawentcanoeingwiththetwoboysandshealmostdrownedtwiceandtheylosttheirpaddleandoneboysawmtogethelpbutnowshesstuckwithoneofthembyherselfinthemiddleofthelake!" I sighed heavily, opened the door for her to step out and closed it shut.

_Bella, even there you encounter danger? _I wondered shaking my head while rubbing my temples. After a few moments of pondering, I heard a few light knocks on my door. I creeked it open to see Alice again.

"What?" my voice was menacingly low.

"Edward, don't go after her. I had a vision and she'll be fine. Charlie and the dads including the jerky boy will be rescuing them. You will just inconvenience Charlie and them if you try going to the camp. Wait it out, its only a few more weeks." Alice calmly spoke with ease, even after I yelled at her. I muttered an apology, agreed with her which caused her to smile and give me hug. Leaving me to wonder what more danger could my angel get into.

I sighed heavily once again. _Bella, be safe for me…_

**-Bella's POV**

Another half an hour passed and we were in Uncle Randy's motor boat heading to shore. Charlie drowned me with blankets and held me close to stop my shivering. We reached shore and the dads automatically made us sit beside Damien extremely close to the fire to warm up. Damien waved with a goofy grin to me. I glared at him then looked back at the fire.

"You kids are lucky that Damien came just in time, you oughtta be careful next time, ya hear?" Uncle Randy spoke with concern and authority.

"Psh…just in time my butt" I muttered shaking my hair, wetting Damien and Daniel in the process.

"Bella!" Charlie loudly warned.

"Sorry" I faked a sweet voice and gave them each a warm smile.

Once I was completely dry I asked if I could sit down at the picnic tables, they excused me and I left. I dug through my backpack and found the cell phone immediately calling him.

Someone picked up but was extremely quiet.

"Um, Edward?" I heard a huge sigh from the other line.

"Bella?" he spoke with sudden relief in his voice.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Yes, Alice told me what happened to you out in the lake" he explained in a worried tone, "I was afraid you would've gotten severely hurt"

"No, I'm fine. Please don't worry" I assured him, smiling to myself glad that he cared a lot about me. We changed the subject and started talking about other things. He told me an incident that happened today that involved Emmett, Jasper, a leaf blower, and a tub of chocolate pudding. It got me laughing with no end, Edward would chuckle at my silliness. I realized that I also missed all the other Cullens, not just Edward.

"I miss you" he spoke softly. The words rung through my ears, guilt over-flowing my body from my head to toes. I went quiet, thinking about a few things.

Edward started laughing, "What, love? Am I the only one who is missing you?" he joked causing me to break out into a smile.

"No, I miss you too, how could I not? I was just thinking..."

"About what?" 

"Stuff"

"Ahh, what stuff?" 

"Mmm just stuff"

"Bella, you know moments like this you drive me crazy. You already have an idea on how badly I would like to be able to read your thoughts, considering the fact that I can't is frustrating, so please?" he begged. I smiled looking down at the floor, moving all my hair to one side of my neck. I used my free hand to start playing with the picnic table cloth while the other held the cell phone.

"Its just, while I was stuck out on the lake I realized something" I continued gazing at the ground then at the table cloth.

"And that is?" he asked, confusion sunk into his tone.

"That you're the sky and I'm the lake" that earned a few moments of silence between me and him. I started wondering if he could figure it out.

"You'll have to help me out on this" he said, still confused making me giggle.

"The sky is beautiful, day or night it wouldn't matter, the lake only reflects what the sky is, making it somewhat beautiful as well day or night but later on the lake will dry up and die but the sky will get to live on forever without the lake" I whispered, sadness engulfing my body.

"Bella, we've already spoken about this, please don't bring this up when you're so far away"

"I don't see why I can't be with you forever" I choked down a sob, my eyes became watery.

"Bella, please don't bring this up now, please" he was begging, I could tell this was hurting him just as much as it was hurting me but I wanted him to understand how I was feeling.

"Edward, why?"

"Bella, please understand. Why would you give up a perfectly lovely human life to be what I am. You don't know what its like to live forever, its not always bearable" he spoke with sincerity and pain, a lot of pain. 

"Wouldn't it be bearable if I were with you to live on forever, Edward? Wouldn't it, I want you to understand how I'm feeling!" my tone of voice matched his, pain ripping through my entire body. The thought of not being with Edward forever had this effect on me.

"Bella, please just-" I cut him off.

"I want to live with you forever. Don't you want **me** to live with you forever?" I whispered through sobs, tears running down my cheeks. He went silent. _Someone save me...help me understand why Edward doesn't want me to be with him forever. _I continued crying, Edward was still quiet.

Suddenly a pair of hands were on my shoulders, I turned around to see Damien and Daniel standing there. Damien took my cell phone while Daniel rubbed my back, I sat there in shock at them.

"Talk to Bella later, whoever this is" Damien spoke in a strict serious tone, something I'd never expect then flipped the cell phone shut putting it into his pocket. They both sat to the left of me, waiting for me to calm down. I took in a deep breath and let out a huge sigh asking for my phone back but Damien wouldn't.

"Bella, we won't give your cell phone back till you explain what the whole conversation was about" Daniel explained, they were both dead serious.

"You heard everything?" I asked lowly. They both nodded their heads. _How do I explain this to them? I probably sounded like a psycho talking about forever…but they aren't as stupid as I thought they were. _

"So tell us" Damien said simply, taking my cell out holding it in his hands for me to see. 

I started to worry, I didn't know what to do.

_What am I going to say now? What am I going to tell them..._

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNnnnn! What will Bella do? You gots to wait for the next chapterrr! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Frizzy**


End file.
